Thanks Mr DJ
by Aeipathetic
Summary: Someday, you'll thank me for this.' The DJ once said. And someday, they did. TxG


A plot bug had been swirming around my brain for a fic kind of like this. I hope you enjoy!  
- Minamahal

* * *

**Thanks, Mr. DJ.**

DJ Eric Reed, or DJ E.R as his friends and audience call him, was very surprised when he received a letter from someone who he cannot remember and even met in his entire life! Or so he thought…

He was going through his daily activities. It was New Year's Eve at the Ski Lodge and was the busiest night of all, even busier that Christmas. Parents and their children were coming and going, getting ready to head back to school or just prolonging their winter breaks. He was assigned to host the Teen Party down at the Freestyle Club, a job which he took happily.

He had been hosting the Teen Party for over fifteen years. He was a "veteran", the other employees say. However, tease him as they do, he doesn't care. He loves the song and dance. He loves hearing the lovely and sometimes awful music coming from the teens' mouths. He loves to see them blush when they are paired up with someone who they think were "hot", "cute", and "OMG! So sexy!"

"Hey Eric! I have a letter for you!" His friend and fellow employee, Sandra, said. "I don't know who it's from, though. All it said was your name in the envelope!" She handed the letter to Eric before dashing off to prepare the fireworks for tonight's show.

Eric glances at the letter curiously. She's right. There is no return address on the envelope, no name from the sender. All it held was a stamp and his name with the ski lodge's address at the bottom. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall; just 15 more minutes till the Teen Party starts.

"Might as well read it." He mumbled. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, not recognizing the handwriting at all.

_DJ Eric Reed,_

_We know that reading this will come as a shock. I bet you, you don't even remember us! But, we want to say thanks. I mean, I wouldn't have this amazingly gorgeous woman by my side whom may I add, forced me to sleep on the couch last night because OWW! She just smacke_

_**I'm sorry about that Mr. DJ. I should probably introduce us before I continue on with this letter, I'm Gabriella Bolton, used to be Gabriella Montez. And that goofball over there who started this letter is my husband, Troy Bolton. As he said before, you probably don't remember us, but we still want to thank you for getting us together. Without you, we wouldn't have each other, be married, and have a little daughter! You're still probably confused so I'll retell you the story 10 years ago on New Year's Eve.**_

_Ha! I got the pen back. I'll retell the story! Once upon a time in a SHE JUST SMACKED ME AGAIN! Fine, Gabi! You see, Gabi and I were at the Ski Lodge ten years ago on New Year's Eve. We both attended the teen party, and YOU forced us to sing together. I know you have forced many teens to sing with each other, so I guess I should describe us. I'm a guy, obviously, with blondish brunette hair and "piercing blue eyes in which you can stare at forever and drown in" (as Gabi describes them!). Gabi has this really long and wavy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was adorably short. The song we sang was ironically, The Start of Something New. And let me tell you Mr. DJ, it really was a start of something new; it was a start of something so great. _

Eric almost dropped the letter. He remembered that night so clearly! He remembered when a brunette teenage boy and a beautiful teenage girl sang one of his most favorite songs. Needless to say, they got the whole crowd dancing and swaying to the beat of the music they were singing.

_**I hope you remembered us now! That obviously wasn't the end of the story though. Later on, Troy and I exchanged our phone numbers. A few days later, I moved houses and got transferred into East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Surprise, surprise! Troy was the star basketball player there. A few dramatic twists and turns, along with changing the status quo of the whole entire school, he and I ended up starring in the Winter Musical**_**e**_** (according to our bizarre drama teacher, Ms. Darbus) presentation of Twinkle Towne, as Arnold and Minnie. **_

_And right after the closing night, I asked her to be my girlfriend! I won't go into detail (since I have a feeling she would smack me again if I did), but let's just say she was __very__ happy to say yes! Our junior year ended and senior year started. Everyone was so tense on what college or university we are going to go to. Gabi and I almost ended up calling it quits when we thought we would have to result to long distance relationships since she got a scholarship to UCLA (did I mention she's incredibly smart? She's the Einsteinette of the school!) and I got a scholarship to Duke for basketball. However, thank goodness that on the very last month of school, just weeks away before our graduation a week after the championship game against West High, I received a basketball scholarship to UCLA! We celebrated, if you know what I mea_

_**So anyways, right after graduation, Troy asked me to marry him! I was very happy to say yes. We shared an apartment while we were studying at UCLA. After four years of being engaged, we got married! We found stable jobs (me being a doctor and Troy a basketball coach for East High), we started a family. That was when we had Lillian Mae Erica Bolton, Lilly for short. She's four years old and we named her after you when Troy did some research on what your name is. We owe you so much, Mr. Sanders. You have no idea how happy you made us.**_

_Do you remember the thing you told me before Gabi and I started singing? It was: "Someday, you'll thank me for this." Someday has came and this day is someday. Because I am thanking you right now for the wonderful thing you have given us. You gave us music, you gave us each other, you gave us a family, and you gave us love! Back then, it seemed like nothing. However, we thought that you should know the great and wonderful impact you did to our lives. You brought us together. Words can't describe the gratitude we feel, but all we can say is: Thank you! _

_ Forever thankful,  
__ Troy, Gabriella, and Lilly Bolton_

_**PS: Hello Mr. DJ! This is Lilly. I am reelly thankfull of you for getting mummy and daddy togeter! Without you, I wuldn't be here! Teehee. THANK YOU MR. DJ! **_

Eric finished reading the letter with his jaw hanging low. He could not believe that the two shy teenagers he had met fifteen years ago were now happily married with a four year old daughter. He smiled.

"Hey Eric! You're on! Do your magic, man!"

He folded the letter and placed it carefully on his pocket. This is something he would treasure forever. He brought love to two people. He felt like Cupid with his mic and karaoke system as his bow and arrows.

He grabbed a cordless microphone and went up on stage. The screams and cheers of teenage students reached his ears.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone! This is Eric Reed aka DJ E.R as your host today! Happy New Year's Eve everybody! To get this party started, let's bring up two people to sing us a song!" He yelled on the mic.

The crowd held their breaths as two spotlights danced. The first stopped at a tall black haired boy and the other stopped at a blonde haired girl. They said their excuses, they said they couldn't sing, however the others just cheered and shoved them up on stage. _Just like old times_, Eric thought with a smile.

The two awkwardly took hold of their mics and looked at each other. The boy gave a grin and the girl blushed. _Why not play cupid again_, Eric thought to himself. He went over to the karaoke and picked out the song.

As the first chords of The Start of Something New played, he went over to the two and clasped both of their shoulders.

"_Someday, you'll thank me for this_."

And someday they did.


End file.
